Picture stories
by VikingDane
Summary: I was thinking that it would be fun if you chose a picture and then sent it to me and then I'll try to make a story based on the picture .. I kind of want to challenge myself to get better at writing .. I would prefer Sasuke and Sakura pictures :D
1. AN

I was thinking that it would be fun if you chose a picture and then sent it to me and then I'll try to make a story based on that picture .. I kind of want to challenge myself to get better at writing .. I would prefer Sasuke and Sakura pictures :D What do you say? Will you help me ? :D


	2. Christmas Holiday

**AN: To see the picture I used for this story view the review from **_**Neko-Chan11772**_

It was Friday morning and at the end of the day the Christmas holiday began. Sasuke arrived early in the morning, because he didn't want to bother with all the noise from the cars driving around, not to mention all the screaming fan-girls.  
As expected the classroom was empty. He sat down in his seat and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest.  
A few minutes later the door opened to the classroom and a certain pink-haired girl stepped in. Her eyes widened a little bit, when she spotted Sasuke in his seat.  
"What are you doing here so early?" She asked while tilting her head to one side.

"Just didn't want to bother with all the noise." He was looking her strait in the eyes, determined to make her fall in love with him before the vacation started. She was the only girl in the whole school who didn't scream when he walked by, and that made him look at her with different eyes than the other girls. She was perfectly normal, which gave him the opportunity to really know her. All the other girls would always try to look their best in front of him and make excuses if they did something weird when he was near them. But not her, she was always herself, always had been. That was what made him fall in love with her to begin with.

Sakura sat down in her usual seat at the very front closest to the windows. Judging from how she was during class she was very smart, and Sasuke had also been in the same group as her many times when they were doing some kind of project, so he knew how much she loved school, or supposedly loved school. For all he knew she could just be really smart and be really bored by school, but then again she didn't _look_ bored during class. Her eyes actually sparkled with happiness, but that could be because of many things.  
"So, are you looking forward to the Christmas holiday?" Sasuke asked her after wondering if she enjoyed school or not.

Sakura turned around in her seat to look at him while answering. "Hmm. Yeah, I suppose it will be nice to be able to relax a bit. You?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I don't really give a damn about school. No, because there's someone I'm going to miss." His eyes intensified while saying the last part.

"Do you mean Naruto?" She asked.

"No! Well, he _is_ my friend, but it's not like I'll miss that dope."

"Oh. Might it be a girl then?" She said, grinning.

"Yeah, it might be." Sasuke answered, smirking.

"Who?" She moved a bit closer, eager to know the answer.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." He looked away from her, teasingly.

"Oh, come ooon. Tell me."

"You really wanna know?" He raised one eyebrow, looking her in the eyes again.

Sakura nodded. "Pleeaaase." She smiled widely, still grinning.

"You." Once again Sasuke's eyes intensified when he gave her a hint that he loved her.

"Me? What about me?" Her puzzled expression was sweet; it was rare for her to be confused as she – as mentioned before – was very smart.

"Are you always this slow?" He said in a caring voice, despite of what he was saying.

"Slow? What do you…" Then she caught on. "Oh, but… we hardly ever talk. Why would you… I mean… There're so many other girls. Better… girls."

"As far as I can see there's no one better."

"And what's so good about me? I'm just a geek." Sakura sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"That right there is one of the things I like about you. You say whatever you want without thinking of what other people might think, you're smart, and not to forget beautiful." All of it came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"You really think so?" She suddenly had this sweet and beautiful smile formed on her lips. Sasuke was so intrigued that he couldn't stop smiling himself. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, but he didn't even bother to hide it.  
Just when he had opened his mouth to answer her question, the rest of the class started to arrive through the door. Almost faster than sound he looked down, hoping his bangs would hide his blush. No one else needed to know that he had a soft spot for Sakura, at least not yet.  
The class had just started and Sasuke was already bored. He made the time pass by sneaking peeks at Sakura. She was acting kind of weird; she was staring down at her notebook, but she didn't writing anything. In fact, her pencil was just lying on her table beside her pencil case, untouched. Sasuke wondered if it was because of him that she was so unfocused all of the sudden.

Finally first period was over and just when Sasuke was putting his stuff back into his schoolbag, Sakura was standing next to him.

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't make fun of me." She bowed down as if saying thank you, even though he hadn't even answered her.

*What the hell?* Sasuke thought while rising onto his feet. "What do you mean by that? I'm not making fun of you."

"So I'm supposed to believe that the hottest guy in school thinks a geek like me is better than all the other girls? As if." Her voice was low and sad. She wasn't saying it ironically like everyone else would have.

Sasuke sighed and took her hand. "Come with me for a minute, will you?" Not bothering to wait for her reply he pulled her out of the classroom and away from all the people.

"Okay. How in the world did you come to that conclusion?"

"I was thinking it through during class and figured that was the only logical explanation."

"No, it's not. Why is it so hard for you to believe what I said before?"

"Because you're you. You're Sasuke Uchiha. You're so popular that you even have fan-girls running around screaming whenever you're near them. And I'm nobody."

"So because everyone else has decided that you're "nobody" it's impossible for me to fall for you. Is that what you're saying?"

"Basically, yes." Just then the bell rang for second period.

"Meet me after school and I'll prove it to you." Then he went back to class, sat in his seat and waited for school to be over. But as expected the day felt agonizingly long.

After what felt like six hours school was finally over and it was time to prove a very serious point to Sakura. Sasuke waited for her at the school gate, and because of the fact that the holiday had started he was surrounded by his very annoying fan-girls.

"I'm so going to miss you, Sasuke." one of them said.

"Wanna hang out sometime before school starts again?" another one said.

"Go away, will you? I'm waiting for someone." Sasuke said.

"Who? Is it a girl?"

"Yes, it's a girl, and no, you can't come with us. I will not hang out with you someday either. Got that?"

The girls sulked and walked away just as Sakura arrived.

"So? Where are we going?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed.

"To a place I like to go when I want to think." Sasuke started to walk away from the school and Sakura followed.

Seventeen minutes later they arrived at a hill just outside of town, where you could see the whole town; from that point of view the town was beautiful, all covered in snow.

"Wow. It's beautiful. I've never seen the city from up here before." Sakura said, folding her hands in front of her as if she was praying.

"No one ever comes up here. You're the first person I've ever brought here." Sasuke was standing next to her with his hands in his pockets.

"There's so much snow too. You know what? Let's build a snowman. I haven't done that since I was a little girl."

"A you serious?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Her smile was so beautiful and sincere that Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say no to her request.  
So a few minutes later he found himself in the process of building a snowman.

An hour and a half later they had succeeded in Sakura's request. It had taken so long to build the snowman because they had had so much fun with it that they had started a snowball fight in the middle of building it. Even Sasuke had laughed more than he had done in his whole life all together.

They used pimples as the eyes and half a carrot from Sakura's lunch as its nose. Sasuke had sacrificed his scarf for the sake of the snowman.

"See. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"No, I guess not." He smiled at her and couldn't resist the urge to touch her, so he led his hand forward to ouch her cheek. Sakura didn't seem to mind it, though her cheeks had gained a little color.  
There was silent for a long moment, until Sasuke broke it and said: "I like you, Sakura. I really do."

"I believe you. And I really like you too."

Sasuke leaned in slowly to give her a chance of backing away if she didn't want it, but again, she didn't seem to mind what he did, so he closed the gap between their lips.

**I hope you enjoyed it :D Please review ^^**


	3. Betrayed once again!

**AN: to see the picture used for this story view the review from **_**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe**_

Sasuke and Sakura had been called to the Hokage's office, to be assigned a mission. "I want you to travel to the hidden sand village to retrieve a scroll that is too important to just be sent here. I've talked to the Kazekage there and he agrees with me. We have to be one hundred percent sure that no one sees the content of the scroll. That is why I am sending the two of you. I expect you to be back in at least three days. Now go." Tsunade waved a hand at them to indicate that they could go. Sakura bowed to the Hokage before exiting he room.  
Tsunade looked questioningly at Sasuke, who remained in the office, before asking: "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I can do the mission alone. You don't have to send Sakura too." Worry clearly showed in his voice and on his face.

"Sasuke…" She sighed. "How many times do we have to discuss this? I'm not sending you on a mission alone. Besides, I figured you would like to have Sakura near you at all times." She winked at Sasuke, before he left the room with a scowl.

"What took you so long?" Apparently Sakura had been waiting for him outside the office.

"I just had to ask Tsunade a question, that's all."

"Did you try to convince her to not send me on this mission, like you did the last time and the mission before that?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, disapproving of his actions. "Look, you don't have to worry about that much."

"But I do. I don't want you to get hurt… I've been gone for over three years and I even tried to hurt you myself, so now I want to protect you the best I can." He placed his hand on her cheek and looked at her tenderly. I've messed up so much and want to make it up to you. I know it's impossible, considering what I've done to you, but I'll try my best."

Sakura placed her hand over his on her cheek and returned he tender look. "You made it up to me the day yu returned to the village and you only made your return better by confessing your feelings for me a week later. You made the weeks after that the best in my life." She pecked him on his lips and added: "Let's get going, shall we?"

Sasuke nodded, took her hand and they went to pack some stuff for their mission. They took off at noon, just after eating lunch.  
When they got to the edge of the city they started running.

Sasuke kept snaking peeks at Sakura, hoping he could come up with a reason to send her back home, but no ideas came to his mind. There was nothing wrong with her at all; no sprained ankle, no scratches, no bruises, no nothing. And to make it worse, she was totally focused on the mission. Well, it wasn't bad that she was focused, but it didn't exactly help him in his plans to send her home, either.

_Okay. I can't send her home, so I just have to protect her, the best I can if something comes up. _Sasuke thought, running alongside Sakura.

When it was almost entirely dark, none of them had sad anything since before they left Konoha, until Sasuke made a point to set up camp, before the darkness would surround them entirely.

The tent was easily set up in five short minutes. They both got in the tent, lying face to face. Sasuke put his arms around Sakura, who had her hands pressed against his chest.

"If this wasn't a mission, I would really enjoy this to the fullest." Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke sniffed in the scent of her hair. The scent of cherry blossoms filled his nose. He sighed in bliss. He loved her scent.

Sakura brushed her lips against his neck. "Mmm… I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "I love you, too. But go to sleep now, Sakura. We have a long day of running ahead of us."

"Mhmm." Sakura mumbled, snuggling into his chest. **(A/N:** **I don't know if that sentence is correct :/ )**

After a few minutes they fell asleep.

After arriving at the hidden sand village, they had retrieved the scroll without any hindrances or problems occurring. The Kazekage had told them, as the Hokage told them before they left Konoha, that they had to be extremely careful with the scroll and not let anyone see the content of it. Sakura put it in her small bag around her waist, because when she was with Sasuke, everyone approaching them would automatically assume that he had it; he was the guy in the group and he looked stronger than she did, which would make him suitable of holding the scroll.

They hadn't run into any trouble the whole day, travelling through the forest, which was good, of course, if I wasn't because Sasuke had this annoying, suspicious feeling; if this scroll was so important, how come no one had tried to attack them or even approach them for that matter?

He soon got the answer …

Getting further and further into the forest, he sensed a small chakra, barely visible to his senses, but it was there. Immediately he activated his sharingan. His eyes opened widely, when he saw something in the shadows ahead of them. "Sakura, stop." The chakra was now clear to him; their opponent was extremely strong, and what was worse … He knew that chakra. "Get behind me." Sakura looked at him, confused. "Now!" Sasuke ordered.

This was bad.

This was _really_ bad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He sneered at the person in the shadows.

"I just came to pay my little brother a visit. Is that illegal now?" Itachi asked with a smirk, stepping out of the shadows. **1)**

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his eyes were speaking for themselves.

Sakura saw the death glare for the first time in many months. And what was Itachi even doing here? The scroll?

Sasuke wanted to launch himself at him, but he reasoned with himself; he had to protect Sakura. He knew that Sakura was capable of protecting herself against any other opponent, but against Itachi, she didn't have a single chance.

"Get away, Sakura. Run!" Sasuke whispered to her, his eyes still watching Itachi's every move.

"I'm not leaving you here to fight on your own. " Sakura stated, her face serious.

Sasuke hissed at her answer, but kept quiet.

Itachi still just stood there, watching the two teenagers in front of him. He still had a smirk formed on his lips. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" He asked, his voice friendly, as though they were just old friends fighting for fun.

As Itachi launched forward, Sasuke pushed Sakura backwards, making her shriek in surprise.

As Sakura rose from the ground she saw that he brothers were in a furious fist fight. Why they didn't fight with weapons or jutsus was beyond her.  
She was desperate to help, but every time she tried anything she received an angry look from Sasuke, causing him to get hit by Itachi.

"I don't have time for this." Itachi mumbled. He kicked Sasuke with his right leg in the stomach, causing him to bow down, so Itachi had access to Sasuke's sword, which he took. Another kick in the stomach caused Sasuke to fly through the air, hitting his back against a tree 7 meters away.  
Itachi used this to his advantage and ran to Sakura. "Now, hand over the scroll." He didn't stop so she could do what he asked. He towered over her, looking at her frightened expression with amusement.

Sasuke got up from the ground, scanning the area for Itachi.

With a flash Itachi was behind her.

Sasuke snarled, when he saw him standing in behind Sakura. He started running towards him, wanting to rip his head off, for even looking at Sakura. He sped up when he saw his own sword in Itachi's right hand.

Itachi shot Sasuke a cruel smirk as he pierced the sword, he took from Sasuke, through Sakura's back, piercing her heart too.

Sakura gasped as she felt the sword piercing through her, the scream never managing to come over her lips before she fell to the ground.

Itachi quickly snatched the scroll from her bag and in another flash he was gone.

Sasuke was by her side quicker than light itself, and caught her before she hit the ground beneath her. "Sakura? Sakura, look at me, please…" He said in a low and pleading voice. Sakura didn't move the slightest. _No, this cannot be happening._ He lifted her up, steadying her against his own body. He slowly, carefully pulled out the sword from her back. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he began to realize what was actually happening and slowly they began rolling down his cheeks. (He threw the sword far away into the forest). He hadn't cried since his treacherous brother had killed his whole clan. Ironic that his brother was always the cause of his misery.

So what if Itachi had taken the scroll? He didn't care anymore. But he _would _go after Itachi, but not to retrieve the scroll; once again someone he loved had been killed by his brother.

Sasuke dried off the blood around Sakura's mouth, so that if you looked at her face, it would only look like she was asleep. He gently pressed his lips against hers in a last motionless kiss. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered afterwards, his eyes closed.

He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and started to make his way back to Konoha. He didn't stop even when the dark completely surrounded him. He would get her back to Konoha and stay for her funeral. Then he would leave to get rid of Itachi once and for all.

**Sasuke never got around to killing Itachi before he wanted to return to Konoha.**

**I know it seems a bit rushed, and it kind of is, but I wanted to upload as fast as I could. ^^ I hope you enjoyed my interpretation of the picture ^^**


	4. Confusing Feelings!

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, but every time I tried to update this annoying error type 2 hing showed up .. But thanks to FanFiction Help Desk I finally found a way around it .. (I can't believe I didn't think about that earlier -.- But finally, here it is ^^  
AN: to see the picture used for this story view the review from **_**StrayedWolf94 **_**(The first link)**

Sakura had always been crazy about Sasuke, but now that _that_ had happened she knew he would never pay any attention to her. She wanted to move on, yet she didn't; her feelings for Sasuke were so strong, but when he didn't care about her in the slightest, what was the use?

"Jerk!" Sakura murmured, kicking a rock in front of her. The sight of Sasuke and the look he had in his eyes at _that_ moment just couldn't leave her mind.

**Flashback**

_It was in the middle of lunch and Sakura and her friends were sitting in the cafeteria, when Sasuke opened the door and stepped in. Not even a second later a __**squeal**__ is heard by Sakura (and of course the rest of the people in there). She turned her head to see a girl running towards Sasuke, immediately throwing her arms around his neck when she reached him._

"_Hey." The girl said seductively._

_Sasuke shrugged like he was saying: Oh, what the hell… And then he kissed her, hard. _

_Sakura just sat there and looked at them, with wide eyes, that threatened to overspill with tears, and a slightly open mouth._

_Sasuke's eyes searched for Sakura's and smirked against the girl's mouth, while narrowing his eyes, for God knows what reason. __**(AN: Well, I know, of course :b) **_

_Sakura slowly rose from her seat and walked out of the cafeteria, her mind completely blank. When she was out of the school grounds she let her tears fall._

**End flashback**

Sakura shook her head to get the images out of her mind. "Finally home." She whispered, standing outside of her house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A FEW DAYS LATER-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I really like you, Sakura." A boy in front of her said. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Sakura was gaping. A guy was actually confessing to her.

"Y-you want to… go out with me?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Yes."

Sakura had seen that guy around the school many times. Sai was his name. She had never really talked to him, but this was her chance, she realized. Maybe she could get over Sasuke if she went out with Sai and maybe even fall in love with him.

She smiled to him, then. "My answer is yes."

"Great." Sai exclaimed, a warm smile forming on his lips. "Then do you want to the cinemas with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-1½ MONTHS LATER-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was standing by her locker, when Sasuke approached her. He made her conscious of his presence by poking her on her shoulder.  
She turned around, her eyes widening. "Sasuke-kun?" She said, puzzled by his sudden approach.

"You're acting strange. You're changing." He stated, looking her in the eyes. "And I don't like it."

"W-well, it's not for your sake that I've change. So why should I care what you think." Sakura said, looked away. He was only two feet away from her and second by second he got even closer, causing Sakura to get even more nervous.

It had been several months since she had last looked at Sasuke on purpose. She was trying hard to get over him, but it wasn't as successful as she wanted it to be.

In those past few months she had gotten a boyfriend. He had confessed to her a month and a half ago and she had said yes. She knew that it would be like using him, as she tried to get over Sasuke; he would never notice her anyway.

But she had actually grown to like him. Her boyfriend, that is; he was sweet and caring. And she didn't complain about the fact that he was quite good-looking too.

"You used to care." Sasuke said with a raised brow. "Until that obnoxious boyfriend of yours confessed to you. So it was fake after all, when you told me you loved me, all those times, huh?"

"It wasn't fake!" Sakura yelled at him. "But you never cared, so I decided to try to move on."

"And how is that working for you?" He asked, getting closer and closer, all the while getting angrier and angrier. He hated that he didn't get the attention from her that he used to get. He took it for granted and now he hated himself for it. Of course he had also hurt her on purpose to make her leave him alone.

"None of your business. Why do you even want to know?" she snapped at him.

"You're wrong. You used to pay a lot of attention to me and now that you don't it's _annoying._ That's what makes it my business."

"No, it doesn't. You never cared, no matter what I did."

"Who says I don't care?" He asked, moving his face closer to hers.

"Well… whenever I tried to do something for you, you would just raise a brow and glare at me." She looked away afterwards, when she couldn't take the closeness of his face any longer.

Sasuke grabbed the scarf that was part of her uniform, bringing her even closer. He whispered in her ear: "Have you ever considered that I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone?"

"Then why didn't you just come find me after school or something?" she whispered back.

"I don't know, didn't have the guts, I guess." At those words Sakura turned her head to look at him. "The mighty Uchiha Sasuke didn't have the guts?" She raised a brow, while a teasing smile grew on her lips.

Sasuke glared at her, and then decided that he would get back at her for that comment. "On the other hand, I _do_ have the guts now." He smirked and leaned in, and before she could say anything or push him away he kissed her.  
A few moments passed where Sakura didn't respond, her eyes wide, while she tried to grasp what was actually happening. She was being _kissed_ by _Sasuke_; the guy she had been so in love with for so many years was _actually_ kissing her. Her mind went blank when she finally started kissing him back with just as much force.  
At first he only kissed her gently and caringly, but seeing as she was now responding, he kissed her more fiercely, passionately and hard.

Sasuke moved his hand (the one that wasn't holding her scarf) to her neck, caressing her jaw with his thumb. He then slowly licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, wanting access.

Sakura opened her mouth slightly, exhaling a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Sasuke moved his hand to her shoulder and down her arm, which made him realize that they were just hanging down her sides; it irritated him, but didn't give I much thought. His hand moved to hers and fiddled with her fingers for a bit before placing it around her waist, pressing her even closer than she already was, if that was even possible.  
He let go of her scarf to grab her hand instead, intertwining their hands.

This movement made Sakura realize something too: this felt good, right even, but it wasn't supposed to. She had a boyfriend, who was completely unaware of what she was doing right this moment. She immediately felt guilt in the pit of her stomach.  
Sakura pulled her hand away from his and placed both of her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "Stop!"

Sasuke looked at her, surprised, when she suddenly pushed him away. He had thought she like it.

"This isn't right. And my boyfriend could come any minute."

"He won't. It's the middle of class."

"But what if someone saw us and what if they tell Sai about it. This is wrong. This is so _wrong!_" Sakura was panicking. Cheating on her boyfriend wasn't something she usually did!

Sasuke looked at the ground. He didn't want her to look at him at that precise moment. No one was allowed to see the Uchiha at his most vulnerable state. He was hurt. Hurt by her words. Was it so '_wrong'_ to be kissed by him? What if she really didn't feel anything for him anymore? Had she just kissed him back because… yeah, because of what? Why had she gone along with it?

"Wrong? Why is it wrong?" Sasuke asked in a nearly audible voice, but she heard him nonetheless.

"Because I have a boyfriend, Sasuke. It's not fair to him that I'm standing here, kissing you."

"Dump him, then." He said in a lower voice than before, his head still turned towards the floor.

"What?" She asked, leaning closer to him to hear him better.

"I said, dump him." He jerked his head up, then. "Be with _me_ instead."

"You want me to dump Sai to be with you?" She said disbelieving. Sasuke nodded, looking her intensely in the eyes. "I… I can't." Sakura backed away from him, without breaking their eye contact, before she turned around and ran away.

"Sakura…" Sasuke mumbled, sighing. So she really didn't love him anymore. He was too late. He should have accepted his feelings sooner.  
Sasuke got unbearably angry at himself. He kicked the lockers in front of him, and hit them too with his knuckled up hands. He leaned his head against the lockers. "I'm such an idiot!" He whispered fiercely to himself.

The bell rang loud and clear, then. In a matter of seconds the hallways were filled with students, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

Sakura went to her next class, with her head in the clouds. *What just happened?* She thought, dazed. She sat down in her seat. *Sasuke actually kissed me!* Sakura was completely out of it. *Was he just making fun of me?*  
"Aarhh…" She sighed, angrily, placing her head in her hands, grasping her hair in both hands. *So confusing..!*

The teacher came in then and Sakura immediately rose from her seat. "I'm sorry, sensei, umm, I'm not feeling so well, so I think it's best if I go home." She bowed in respect for the teacher before leaving, not bothering to even let him answer.

In the hallways she ran into Sai.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked as he caught sight of her face; her cheeks were dark red and her eyes expressed the emotion of sadness.

"Nothing. What makes you think that something's wrong?" Sakura tried to look as confused as possible, as if she didn't have a clue of what he was talking about, bus she didn't fool him.

"Sakura, I know you well enough to know that something's wrong. And you wouldn't skip class if nothing was wrong."

"W-will you skip class with me? If you do, then I'll tell you what's wrong." She looked down at the floor. She was nervous; she was minutes away from telling him about Sasuke and the kiss.

"Let's go then." Sai said, and took her hand in his, leading her out of the school grounds.

They walked around for a while without talking. After 7 minutes or so they ended up at the park, sitting on a bench.

"So…" Sai began. "What's bothering you?"

"Well…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Something strange happened just before class. I was k-kissed…" Sakura didn't dare to look at her boyfriend. She could imagine he would be very angry with her. "…By Sasuke Uchiha…" She trailed off, not wanting to mention anything about enjoying the kiss.

A small drop of water landed on her cheek, causing her to look up to see what it was. *Oh, great! Rain! As if this day could get any worse!* It was annoying that it started to rain, but she didn't really care all that much.

"_He_ kissed _you_ right?" Sai said in a low voice. She nodded, slowly moving her eyes to look at him. "Then I don't think it matters. As long as you didn't kiss him back, I don't care."

Sakura jerked her head back to look at the ground. He would definitely be mad when she told him the rest. "Um I… I did. But I pushed him away after a couple of… a couple of minutes." She paused to let him respond, but he was quiet, so she **reluctantly** continued. "Then he asked me to dump you to be with him."

"And what did you answer?" His voice was neutral, be she was sure she heard a **tinge** of anger.

"I told him that I couldn't do that."

"Why? I know you were madly in love with him not long ago."

Her eyes opened wide. "How did you know that?"

"The whole school knows. And it wasn't hard to guess by the way you acted around him." The silence took over again.

"So why did you tell him no?" Sai asked after several minutes.

The rain was pouring down hard now. "I…I'm not sure."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I think so."

"Then why are you still going out with me? Come to think of it, why did you go out with be to begin with?"

"I wanted to forget my feelings for Sasuke."

"So in other words: you used me."

"No!" Her head snapped up t look at him. She had a cold look in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Well, maybe a bit in the beginning, but I really grew to like you."

"Then what is there to think about?" His expression was sort of desperate now.

"I don't know. I mean, you're sweet and caring and . . ." At that moment she realized something.  
He was the complete opposite of Sasuke, and she couldn't do anything for him like she could for Sasuke. The reason he was so cold all the time was because he had lost his entire family in an accident when he was still a child, and she wanted to, needed to, help him. He needed someone to love him. Love him like she had just realized she did.  
"And any girl would be lucky to have you. But I don't think I'm that girl." She smiled apologetically.

Sai sighed. "Maybe you're right." A moment of silence passed by. "You really love him, don't you?" His cold expression vanished then, replaced by a soft one.

"Yeah, I think I do. Are you _very_ angry with me?"

"Naah… I guess I knew all along that you were still in love with him." Then he smiled sincerely. "I'll be going now, then. You should too before you get sick."

"I guess so." Sakura made a movement to get up, but she remained on the bench as she watched Sai walk away. She smiled to herself, glad that it had went that well.

Sakura sat in the rain for another quarter, debating with herself whether she should stay or leave. After a long time of debating she once again made a movement to get up, but she fell right back on the bench when she saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stammered, looking away because she could feel the blush coloring her cheeks.

"I got a text saying you were here and that you wanted to talk to me." Sasuke sat down next to her on the bench, his thigh touching hers.  
She couldn't help but to look up when she felt his leg against hers. She gaped at him; even in the rain he looked as handsome as ever, and extremely sexy. The blush on her cheeks turned two shades darker.

When she had registered what he had said she got confused. "A text from whom?"

"Dunno. Didn't recognize the number." He shrugged, obviously not caring about who the message was from, just that he got the chance to talk to her again. "So what did you want talk about?"

"U-umm… I b-broke up with Sai." Sakura was very tempted to look down once again, but resisted the urge, because she wanted to see his reaction.  
She could see that he was trying to cover up his emotions, but there was still a hint of surprise mixed with happiness, which made her smile.

"You said before that you couldn't do that. So why did you?" The monotonous in his voice was almost gone and his emotions were now shining through in his voice.

"When I was talking to Sai about what you did, I realized that it is you that I… that I love… and not him." Again her blush turned darker and she gradually became more and more aware – and nervous – of his thigh touching hers.

Sasuke's eyes – just like Sai's had – became softer. It was just that she was more mesmerized by Sasuke's eyes than Sai's. And then there was that smirk of his… it was sexy as hell!

"So you _did_ dump him for me?" He said it more like it was a statement than a question.

"I guess so." She smiled shyly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Exactly _why_ did you want me to dump Sai for you?"

"Do you never pay attention?"He sighed. "Let me make it simple; I love you and I want you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-DAM DAM DAMMM-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-THE END-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I hope you enjoyed ^^ And sorry that it took so long .. I had a hard time choosing between the five pictures and when I had chosen the picture I actually had a hard time figuring out what I wanted to happen in the story .. Sorry ^^**


	5. In Exchange of Sex

**This story is based on a picture send to me by **_**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe**_ .. **The picture is called SasuSaku - Aruite Kaerimasu** **– search on ..**

A certain pinkette looked around to see if anyone was near; there wasn't, so she knocked on his door, Sasuke Uchiha's door. Five seconds later the said boy opened the door, smiling, yes an actual smile, when he saw Sakura standing in front of him. "Hey."

"Hi." She had a faint blush on her cheeks, she loved it when he smiled, especially because it was a smile only reserved for her. No one else had ever seen it, except for his family who was long gone. "Have I ever told you that I love your smile?" She asked lovingly.

"Several times, yes." He couldn't help but to smirk at her often repeated question. He took her hand, leading her inside.

Sakura stopped abruptly, causing Sasuke to look back at her with a questioning look in his dark onyx eyes.

"Sasuke, I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Hn?"

"Well, we've been dating for some time now… four months to be exact… in secret."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wanting her to continue.

"It's not that I hate having you all to myself, actually I quite enjoy it." She smiled flirtatiously at that last comment. "But I would like to go on dates and take walks and that kind of stuff. And it's hard to do inside your house. And I want to be able to kiss you whenever and wherever I want to. But as it is now, I can't, and we have to pretend around everyone else."

"You want to kiss me that badly, huh?" Sasuke smirked and put his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"You know I do." She snaked her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his firm chest, causing the space between them to disappear completely.

Sasuke bend down his head to also close the gap between their lips. Their lips soon moved against each other feverishly.

Sakura was the one to break the kiss as she said: "Seriously, Sasuke, I don't want this to b a secret anymore. What can I do to make you agree to it?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, before his face lit up in a mischievous smirk.

Sakura had seen that expression of his too many times to not know what it meant. "Again? But we did it just yesterday." She grinned at him.

"I know." He said with a shrug.

Sakura leaned in. "Sex-addict." She chuckled against his lips. "Promise that we'll go out afterwards then."

"Promise." He mumbled before pressing his lips against hers, slowly leading her to his bedroom down the hall.

After an hour of making love, kissing, cuddling and a second round they got dressed.

"Come on, Sasuke. It's not going to be that bad. What are you even afraid of?" Sakura had grabbed Sasuke's hand and was now trying to pull him out of his house for a walk.

"Hn. The dobe is going to overreact like hell."

"No he won't, come on." She pulled a bit harder.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He sighed, putting his arm over the back of her neck. (AN: Like in the picture ^^)

Sakura reached up to his hand, intertwining their fingers. (AN: Sounds confusing, but use your imagination and it'll work out :b)

As soon as they walked past Ichiraku's they heard a loud scream. "Waaaaa!" They both looked in the direction of the outburst and caught sight of a startled Naruto.

"Told you he would overreact." Sasuke whispered to her. He was right, but Sakura just shrugged.

"Y-y-you… t-t-together… h-h-hands…" Naruto intertwined his own fingers again and again trying to get the question over his lips.

Sasuke, knowing what he was trying to say, said: "We're holding hands. So what?"

"B-but that's…" Naruto abruptly stopped talking, or at least stopped _trying_ to talk. His expression showed the couple that he had realized something. "Sasuke-teme, you're not playing around with her feelings, are you?"

Sasuke sighed. _Of course he came to the wrong conclusion._ He thought. "No, dobe, I'm not. We're together. You know, what normal people call a couple."

Naruto gaped at the two of them.

Sakura let go of his hand, moving it to the back of her head. "Ehehee…" She smiled nervously.

"Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke said and moved his arm from around her neck to her waist, pulling her along.

Sakura chuckled. "You were right. But it was funny, though."

"Hn." Not being able to hold his mask, Sasuke chuckled too.


	6. Meetings in secret

**I personally really love the picture I used for this story. Check the review from **_**fallincherryblossom **_**link number 7 :D**

Sakura looked behind her, making sure that no one was following her. If anyone found out what she was doing outside of the village all the time, they would all hate her for sure. But she loved _him_ more than anything, and nothing could keep her away.  
She ran as fast as she could through the forest, trying to make it to the place where they agreed to meet on time.

When she got there, she looked around once again, still panting from the long run. She sighed in relief, when no one was there. She looked down, to see just how high up she was. Yeah, he would definitely spot her here. Well, even if she was hiding behind a bush he would find her.

"What's that?" she mumbled to herself, when seeing something big and pink. She screwed up her eyes, **(?)** and then they went wide when she realized what it was. "Why is there a cherry blossom tree out here? I've never seen it before." Sakura couldn't help but to run to it. It was really beautiful.

Just when she reached one of the top branches, she slammed into something hard and when she started to fall backwards down from the tree, she felt arms snake around her waist, so she looked up.  
She felt the blush appearing on her cheeks, even after all those years of knowing him and after all those months of meeting him in secret.

"Hi." Sakura whispered, looking into his beautiful onyx eyes. This situation reminded her of the first time they met after Sasuke had left to train with Orochimaru.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was out on a mission; she was supposed to gather all the information she could on Sasuke's hideout. She wasn't succeeding very well. Not a single clue had she found since she left the village three days ago._

_She was on her way back, when it happened. She had smashed against a hard surface, losing her balance, but whatever or whoever she had hit quickly steadied her, so she wouldn't fall the long way down from the tree and slam against the hard winter ground._

"_Sakura!" Someone hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Sakura looked up, surprised that she recognized the voice hissing at her. "S-S-Sa-Sasu-Sasuke?"_

"_What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He hissed again, grabbing my arms tightly._

"_I'm on a mission." Sakura said quickly, still surprised to see Sasuke. "A mission I just succeeded."_

"_What kind of mission since you're on your own?" Sasuke then let go of her arms, but he was still rather close to her, staring her down._

"_I am supposed to find information on your hideout, and since you're right in front of me I have succeeded my mission." She had regained her posture._

"_I don't think so." Sasuke was about to jump away from the branch, but Sakura grabbed his arm._

"_Don't leave. Please."_

_He looked back at her, her eyes held a sadness he had seen only once before; the time he left Konoha. "Why wouldn't I? You plan on dragging me back to Konoha?" He snorted. "Good luck."_

"_No! That's not it…This is the first time I've seen you since you left."_

_Even though he wanted to stay, he couldn't admit that. "So?"_

"_I've missed you. I've missed having you around. Don't leave."_

"_I have my own mission to carry out."_

"_Itachi?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Then will you come back afterwards?"_

"_I'm not sure." Then he took off._

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of her eyes, trying to get her attention.

She snapped back to reality. "Hm? What?"

"You seem a bit distracted. Is something wrong?" A worried expression showed on his face.

"No. Just thinking about when we met the first time after you left." She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"Hn." Despite his short 'answer' he smiled at her.

Sakura chuckled lightly. "Remember when we met the second time? You were mad that I showed up again."

"Well, you shouldn't have shown up. I was a criminal for god's sake."

"But I still loved you. I think that is a very fair reason."

**Flashback**

_Sakura sneaked out of the village two days after she returned from her mission. She had told Tsunade that she had not found anything. She didn't want anyone to know that she had met Sasuke in person. They would just try to capture him and she didn't want that. So she went back to the place where she had met Sasuke._

_When she got there no one was in sight. Well, she hadn't expected him to be there, but she would wait, she would hope._

_A while after Sakura nearly fell down the tree again when someone said: "Why are you here again?"_

_When she had recovered from the surprise, she replied: "I hoped you would be here."_

"_I told you, I'm not going back."_

"_I'm not asking you to. I just wanted to see you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I told you before. I've missed you. A-and I still love you."_

"_How can you still love me? I don't get you."_

"_I've always loved you. And I want to help you."_

"_Help me? Do you think I need _help_?" Sasuke hissed at her._

"_No, of course not. I just meant that I want to be there for you."_

_Sasuke went quiet then. Why would she want to be there for him? She had told him it was because she loved him, but still, he had never been nice to her. So why?_

"_I'll leave everything behind if you ask me to come with you."_

"_You said that back then too, and my answer is still the same: no." He shook his head. Mostly to emphasize the no, but also because he couldn't believe that she was still willing to give up everything for him._

"_But why not?"_

"_This life is not for you."_

_Sakura reached out to touch his cheek, and surprisingly he let her. "My life is where you are, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke felt his skin burn where her hand touched him. He felt the urge to lean into her touch, but resisted it. He couldn't afford to lose focus now._

"_I want to be where you are." She continued._

"_You can't."_

"_Then can we meet here sometimes?"_

_Sasuke sighed. He was supposed to quickly be able to tell her no, but he truly didn't want to. This was the first time in many years he saw her. Surprisingly he had missed her more than he thought. Back then when she had tried to stop him from leaving, her words had actually touched him. Since Itachi had killed his family he had felt absolutely nothing, but then Sakura came along and changed everything._

_Sasuke leaned towards her, while looking her in the eyes. "I guess so." He had whispered inches away from her lips._

**End of flashback**

"I was really surprised that you actually kissed me. But it felt more amazing than I had ever imagined that it would." Sakura pressed herself closer to him.

Sasuke smirked. "I know what you mean."

Sakura chuckled before pressing her lips against his in a wonderful kiss. More wonderful than their very first kiss.


	7. Grounded Because of Love

**To see the picture I used for this story check the review from **_**fallincherryblossom - **_**Link 5**

"Goodnight, mom." Sakura said.

"Night, sweetie." Her mother replied.

Sakura went upstairs to her room with a bright smile forming on her face. Sasuke would be there very soon.  
She had been lying on her bed for half an hour with the feeling of excitement filling up her body when she heard a light knock on her window.

Sakura jumped up from her bed to open the window. "Hi." She said, smiling sweetly at her beloved boyfriend.

"Hey." Sasuke stretched out his one leg from the thick branch he was sitting on. Every night he climbed up the tree just next to her window, and only because of that tree were their meetings possible. Her room was on the second floor. **(AN: Just so no one is confused, I am referring to the floor just above the ground floor. I know it depends on whether you live in the UK or USA. So I just wanted to make it clear ^^)** When he got inside he closed the window quietly, so that Sakura's mom wouldn't hear.

They had to keep their relationship a secret because her parents were very much against her getting a boyfriend, especially her dad. Even though Sakura were seventeen they still thought of her as their little angel and protected her as such.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and whispered: "How have you been, my beautiful princess?"

Sakura chuckled lowly at his last words and decided to play along. "I have been well. How about you, my dear prince?"

"I have been dreadful, but now that I am with you everything is perfect." After saying that he smiled gently and pressed his forehead against hers. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too." She whispered back, moving her lips toward his, slowly, for their first kiss of many that night.

He met her lips gently, feeling her arms wrapping around his neck.

The night passed quickly and they both fell asleep on her bed, which were a first and a very big mistake.

In the morning Sakura's mom knocked on her door, and when no one answered she opened the door. She was shocked by the sight that met her eyes. Her little angel was wrapped in the arms of a boy. She knew who he was, she had seen them together many times, but she had absolutely no idea that they had this kind of relationship.

"Sakura!" She yelled with a shocked voice. "What is this?" She continued, referring to the whole situation.

"Hmm?" Sakura said, confused. She had just woken up, and didn't really register the presence of her mother in her sleepy state.

"What in the world is he doing here?" Sakura's mother pointed at Sasuke, who had also awoken by the grown woman's voice.

Sakura was now fully awake. She had forgotten that her mother usually wakes her up in the morning. Thankfully they had both fallen asleep with their clothes on.

Sasuke quickly got up from her bed. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I came here last night just to say hi and we ended up falling asleep." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me the truth: Did you two have sex?" She looked at them both sternly.

Sakura blushed a hard red. They had, but she couldn't tell her mother that. That was just not something one's mother was supposed to know.  
Sasuke looked her in the eyes as if he asked her if he _should_ tell the truth.

But before either of them could say anything, her mother continued. "I'm guessing yes, since you're both being so quiet." Then she was quiet for what seemed like a very long moment. "Young lady, you are from this very moment grounded, and I will take your phone and laptop. The only time you are allowed to leave this house is for school or if you have chores to do. And I forbid you to see this boy ever again. I will not allow it."

Sakura was now the one with the shocked expression. "BUT MOM—"

"No 'but's. And _you_" she pointed at Sasuke. "leave this house immediately and do _not_ come back." She took his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

By the time she came back to the room, Sakura was crying. She then yelled at her mom: "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"

"I don't want you to be involved with a guy like that."

"A guy like that? You don't even know him!"

"All guys are the same. They only think of one thing. And one thing only."

"Then what about dad, huh?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Guys weren't like that back then."

"You can't judge Sasuke before you even know him. I've known him always, and I love him."

"But he doesn't love you. Sakura, you're grounded and that's final." Sakura's mom went out of the room and slammed the door shut.

**-.-.-.-.-.- 1 week later -.-.-.-.-.-**

Sasuke and Sakura hadn't seen each other since she was grounded. They didn't go to the same school and Sakura's dad drove her to and from school every day and in the weekend she had to stay in her room.

Around six o'clock she went downstairs when her mother yelled from downstairs that dinner was ready.

"Smile a little, sweetie." Her mother said to her during diner.

"Why? There's nothing to smile about." Sakura sulked. She pricked her food with her fork, not feeling all that hungry.

When they were almost done eating(Sakura still hadn't touched her food) a knock was heard from the front door. Sakura's dad got up and went to open the door. He scowled when he saw who I was.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply. "If you've come to visit my daughter you can forget it."

"I'm not. I'm here to talk to you." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura's father eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm here to apologize properly and explain."

"Begin." The old man said coldly, without letting Sasuke in.

"I would like to talk to both of you." Sasuke said, referring to both of Sakura's parents.

He sighed. "Come on in, then." He stepped aside, allowing the young boy to walk in.

They walked to the kitchen, where Sakura and her mother wondered what was going on.

Sakura then caught sight of Sasuke and gasped in shock. "S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura, go upstairs."

"But, dad—"

"Now!" He said sternly.

Sakura sighed, rose from her seat and walked to her room.

"Well?"

Sasuke inhaled and then he began. "I understand that what you walked in on a week ago must have been very shocking since you didn't know about me and Sakura. But the reason we hid it from you was that we knew you would react this way. I understand why you are mad at us, I really do, but you can't keep us apart. We love each other, we've done so for a very long time."

The silence took over and Sakura's parents looked at each other, then at Sasuke, then at each other again.  
Upstairs you could hear Sakura walk back and forth in her room, obviously worried.

"Why should we believe that you have any other business with our daughter than sex?" Her father asked, turning his head towards Sasuke again.

"You have your reasons to doubt me, I know. But I really do love her. We've always known each other and then we found out that we were in love with each other. You have to believe me when I say that I would never hurt her. I wouldn't allow anything or anyone to hurt her. I would do absolutely everything for her." Sasuke looked, for the first time in his life, pleading. He wanted for them to understand so badly. He really didn't want to break up with Sakura.

Once again there was silent in the small kitchen.

A few minutes later Sakura's father yelled: "Sakura! Come down here!"

It was like Sakura had been waiting for that sentence, because a few seconds later you could hear her run down the stairs.

"What is it?" She asked when she was standing in front of the kitchen table.

"Do you really love this guy?" Her father asked with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yes, I love him so much." Her eyes were filled with tears that threatened to overspill.

"Sakura, if we allow you to date him, then will you start smiling again? I don't like it when my little angel isn't smiling." Her father gave her a soft smile.

By those words Sakura's smile immediately appeared on her face. "Do you really mean it?" And when her father nodded she threw her arms around his neck in a grateful hug. "Thank you, dad." While still hugging her dad she looked over at her mother. "Thank you."

After Sakura had let go of her father Sasuke went to him and bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you came." Sakura said, while wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly."I've missed you so much."

Sasuke then put his arms around her waist pulling her even tighter. "I've missed you too." He pressed his nose against her hair, taking in her scent, he'd missed having her so close in his arms.

"That's enough, kids. Don't make us regret our decision." Despite what he said he still had a smile on his face.

Both teenagers laughed.

"Can I take her out then?" Sasuke asked, looking at his girlfriend's parents.

"Yes, but have her home at ten."

"Of course. Thank you." Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her out the front door.

**Half an hour later in a tree somewhere.**

"I'm glad you got me out of there. I was going crazy." Sakura said, smiling gratefully.

"Well, I couldn't just let you sit in there, when it's my all my fault." Sasuke said stroking her cheek.

Sakura chuckled while leaning into his touch. 


	8. What to do? Part 1

**The picture I used for this story is send to me by **_**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe **_**– ****nematoda. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d1ku11g**** (link, but without the spaces)**

Let me tell you something: Love is the most confusing and annoying thing that ever existed.  
But hey, what is life without a little drama?  
The answer: Still confusing as hell!

The massive confusion I felt began the day _he_ returned.

For a year and a half I had felt perfectly happy and the cause for my happiness was Naruto. Believe it or not, but it's the truth. He had made me forget about Sasuke.

Or so I thought…

The day Sasuke returned my head began to spin like crazy.

He went directly to Tsunade-Sama when he arrived. He explained how he had gotten his revenge and wanted to come back to Konoha. Tsunade-Sama had accepted him back into the village, but the first 3 months he had to be under surveillance to be sure he didn't have some sort of secret plan. And of course the ones who were supposed to watch him were me and Naruto. This was sure to be very awkward.

So wherever Sasuke went we had to come and the other way around too, even when we went on a date. That was just very annoying. It felt awkward to kiss in front of him. And of course it was very distracting when my heart started speeding up whenever he was near me or looked at me.

The worst day of all was when I had to walk Sasuke home after me and Naruto had been on a date for the first time after Sasuke had returned.

"So you and Naruto are going out now, huh?" Sasuke said after a long a quiet walk to his house.

"Yeah, he's really a great guy. I can't believe I never saw it before." A smile appeared on my face when the image of Naruto showed in my mind.

"Didn't you hate him before?" He asked his voice monotone.

"A bit, I guess. But that all changed when you left. Well, not right away obviously, but after some time I came to realize that I really liked him. He was really there for me, you know?"

"Hn." I looked at him then and saw that he was scowling at the ground.

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Seriously, it was really getting on my nerves.

"I'm not always _grumpy_!" He sneered.

I laughed. It sounded funny when he was saying the exact opposite of his tone.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." I waved him off. "But really, why were you scowling just now?" I asked, my voice changing for the more serious.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, if you don't, then I would just assume that you have some sort of ulterior motive for coming back. You don't want me to tell Tsunade-Sama that, do you?" I smirked.

"And what if I _do_ have an ulterior motive for coming back?" He was the one to smirk now, which threw my smirk right out the window. Why would he smirk? I mean, if he had an ulterior motive for coming back, then h would be thrown out of the village. It would depend on the seriousness of the motive, of course, but still, why would he admit something like that?

"And that would be?" I asked frowning.

"You really wanna know?" The smirk grew wider. God, that smirk was getting annoying, and sexier by the minute. *Stop! I'm not supposed to think like that!*

"Of course." I placed my hands on my hips awaiting his answer.

A small shriek left my lips as he suddenly pinned me to the wall next to the door of his house. His face was inches from mine now. He looked intensely into my eyes when he whispered with his husky and sexy voice: "I came back because of you."

My heart sped up at his words. Thos words were the ones I wanted to hear so badly 3 years ago. Now they made me confused; I loved Naruto now, right? Right?

Sasuke softly brushed his lips against my right cheek close to my lips, making my heart skip a beat. *Stop reacting because of _him_, stupid heart! We love Naruto now, remember?*

"Oh, stop whining, will you?" My inner self yelled at me. "You know, as well as the sky is blue, that we've always been in love with Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, s-stop." I stuttered.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" His voice was so sexy and _really_ hard to resist.

"I'm dating Naruto, remember?" I mostly said it to remind myself yet again.

"Only because I left." He countered.

"You never cared for me so I wanted to move on."

"Correction: I never _showed_ that I care for you." I gaped at him in surprise. He cared for me? I fought back the tears that threatened to overspill. How could he just come back after 3 years and tell me that he cares for me? I got mad then.

"How can you just return after 3 years and expect everything to be the same as back then? How can you just return and ruin everything?" Sasuke returned back at my hard words. I continued in the same hard tone. "You hurt me so much back then and now you expect me to jump into your arms because you suddenly say that you care for me? You left me on a freaking bench after I declared my love to you and begged you to stay!" I went quiet then. None of us said anything for several minutes and Sasuke let go of me. "I'm not really sure of much right now, but what I do know is that if you want me you have to fight for me. Naruto and I have been together for a bit more than two years, so you have to make me want to leave that and that won't be easy. Naruto will fight for me too, you know."

"Fine. It won't take long." Sasuke stated confidently and went inside his house.

**To be continued .. **


	9. She's back!

**AN: Check the Link from SpringCherryBlossom – Link nr. 2 :D**

When I was little I met a girl at the beach. She had this weird pink hair. She was actually very sweet. I know I'm not the type to say the word sweet, but that's what I thought about her back then. Of course, back then my parents weren't dead so I was actually happy and she just made the day at the beach much better.

Later that day when she was about to leave she gave me a picture of herself and told me to never forget her. Apparently she was moving away and that day was her last in Konoha.

I was sad that she had to leave, but I couldn't do anything about it, so I just kept the picture close to me at all times, which I shouldn't have done 'cause the next day at the beach I accidentally dropped the picture in the sea. It took me all day to find it again, but luckily I did.

Now, 10 years have passed and I still carry her picture around with me, but now I keep away from the beach... or at least the water. Besides that, the only thing that has changed since then is that my parents are dead. They died 5 years ago and I've grown used to the fact that they're not here anymore, though I still miss them.

At the moment I'm on my way to school. High school, to be more precise. Second year. I have a group of friends, though some of them are a bit annoying and stupid. And then there are the fangirls … They swarm around me … They don't get that I don't like them. Actually, I despise them.

On my way to class Naruto caught up with me. "Hey! Have you heard?" I just stared blankly at him. Why would I know what he was talking about when he asked like that?

"A new girl is starting in our class!" He said overly excited, which I didn't get. She would probably just be another fangirl. Therefore, another girl to be avoiding.

"Hn…" I put my hands in my pockets and kept walking until I reached the classroom and my seat.

Our teacher walked in and the class started. Or, well, I thought it would start right away, but the new girl Naruto mentioned earlier walked in behind Kakashi and the girl was supposed to introduce herself first and all that.

When I looked up at her my mouth fell open. I stared at her pink hair for a while before I found my wallet and took out the picture of the girl I met back then. I looked at the picture, then at the girl and back again. I repeated the motion a few times before it really sunk in that it was really her. Sakura. I suddenly had this sort of bubbly feeling inside; she was back. And her looks hadn't changed all that much. Many guys would probably see her as average, but I could see the beauty in her; her mind _and_ body.

Kakashi told Sakura to sit down next to me, the only free seat in the class, after she had introduced herself. Most new students would complain, if they had to sit next to me, because I always gave them a sort of death glare. It would just be bothersome to have someone sit next to me. But this time I didn't glare, I just stared at her, amazed. I just couldn't grasp the fact that she was really back.

Sakura smiled at me when she sat down in the seat next to mine. If I should guess, I'd say she had already figured it out too. That smile said it all: she knew me.

When class ended I couldn't remember anything that had been said. I couldn't even remember which class it was. I had just been fidgeting in my seat, trying to figure out what to say to her, or if I should even say anything to her at all.

I still hadn't reached a decision, when suddenly _she_ spoke to _me_.

"You're Sasuke, right? Sasuke Uchiha?" Please, let the teacher arrive soon.

"Yeah?" I hope she couldn't hear how nervous I was to talk to her again.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Do you remember me? We met a long time ago."

"I know your name already." Her smile grew wider at my words, which made me feel kind of funny inside. So I don't know why the next few words even left my mouth. "You introduced yourself earlier, when you came. But I don't remember meeting you before." What the fuck! What was I doing?

"You… You don't remember me? But you promised. You promised not to forget me." No tears were falling from her eyes, but I could hear it in her voice that she was close to crying.

I could feel the picture of her burning in my hand as I looked at her. Why was I pretending not to know her?

"I never met anyone with pink hair before." Why didn't I just shoot myself in my foot instead? That would hurt less.

"I see… Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you then." She turned away from me and stared down in the desk instead.

What was I doing? I had to apologize to her. But Uchihas didn't apologize, not in front of anyone at least. I had to talk to her alone. I couldn't let anyone know that I'd been hoping to meet her again since I met her the first time. I couldn't let anyone know that I've liked a girl since I was a kid.

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

When lunch came I grabbed her wrist before she could go to the cafeteria.

"What are you doing? Let go of me." She tried to pull back her wrist, but I just tightened my grip – without hurting her of course.

"No, I need to talk to you." I kept pulling her towards the roof, though she still struggled a bit.

I turned towards her when we got out on the roof. "I'm sorry. I do remember you."

"But you said earlier that you never met me before."

"I know… I have no idea why I lied to you. Maybe because I was nervous. You know, I finally met you again and… and I didn't know how to react…"

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at me, sternly. "Prove to me that you're really him then, the guy I met back then."

I sighed and took out my wallet once again and found the picture of her. I showed it to her and she gasped.

"Y-you're really him…" She covered her mouth with her hand and I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

I nodded, in lack of better things to say or do. "I've missed you." I suddenly said.

"You have?" I really don't know why she was so surprised by that. I mean, why would I bother to remember her if I didn't miss her?

"Of course, why would I be carrying your picture around if I hadn't missed you?" I asked with a small smirk.

All of a sudden she threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "I missed you too." She whispered.

**AN: I'm sorry, but I won't be continuing the previous story due to lack of imagination .**


End file.
